Helpless Addiction
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: There's one thing everyone knows..Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi hate each other. Or do they? In the Battle City tournament, their thoughts tell a different story. Can their thoughts and emotions get them together, or are they forever rivals?
1. Default Chapter

Helpless Addiction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-13-R?  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
*Sky: IT KEEPS CUTTING OFF HERE WHEN DEE-SAMA TRIES TO POST, SO IF I WRITE SOMETHING HERE, MAYBE IT WILL STOP?! (Now, back to your regularly scheduled fanfic)*  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters=not mine. This storyline and its ideas and plot=mine mine mine mine! ^_^ Please don't take, ne? Inspiration is hard to come by.  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back-and alive!!-with yet another new story..*whacks herself upside the head*..as if I need another fic to work on. Blame the recent episodes of the Battle City Tournament for this one, it just came to me after watching one. It's...well..rather unique, and taking on my favorite pairing, Seto and Jou. ^^ I can never get enough of these..I hope you enjoy, I certainly had fun writing it!  
  
Just to say, this fic is mostly done in POV(point of view), Seto and Jou's.  
~/yaddayaddayadda/~ will be Seto's  
  
*/yaddayaddayadda/* will be Jou's  
  
That said, and cleared up--enjoy, and let me know what you think, ne? Reviews are wonderful things to a frazzled author.. @_@  
  
**********  
  
~/A slim, long-fingered hand slid carelessly through blond hair that caught the sunlight. Devil-may-care honey brown eyes crinkle at the sight of your best friend. That same slim hand perched lightly on one hip as you raised the other to wave at that brat, Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! Thanks for all the help getting my Red Eyes back." Your low voice, soft this time and as smooth as silk, calls to the violet-eyed pipsqueak running to your side. You smile a genuine smile at him, no hint of a growl or anything harsh to it. Because he's your best friend.  
  
And for once in my life, I envy the boy, because you genuinely like him. It makes me wish that I had that chance, instead of the constant insults and harsh words and looks between us. But I know that that won't happen. I've done too much, damaged your pride once too often. So what am I restricted to? Watching your every move via my cameras set up to cover all the duels to happen. I'm no better than Pegasus, spying on you like this. But I have no choice.  
  
Mokuba would so hammer me if he caught my guilty pleasure. He doesn't know of my private cameras tuned to every gesture you make, and I intend to keep it that way. He wouldn't understand, considering he knows how much I "hate" you. He's seen our little battles, he wouldn't understand that all my words and actions against you are just a front to hide the truth.  
  
You laugh at something Yugi says, your face lighting with natural mirth, and the heart that most, if not all people think is made of ice, melts at the sheer beauty of you. Gods, I've got it bad.. a helpless addiction, a craving to know MY puppy from the inside out. You would never let me see this side of you if I stood before you. No. Your spirited eyes would snap fire at me, narrowed in hate. Your teeth would be set in a growl, insults emitting from your beautiful lips. You would either challenge me to a duel, or try to pick a fight, or worse, just walk away.  
  
You would never look at me in anything more than hate, and so I'm forced to know you through my technology. I feel like a technological version of a peeping tom, because you don't know I'm watching you. A flush reddens my cheeks as my mind takes the peeping tom to a whole new level, imagining you losing the jacket, the shirt, the jeans..  
  
Gods, I am such a hentai.  
  
You bring that out in me. You with your golden angelic looks and devilish charm. Of course, you never think that about yourself, you're too down-to- earth for that. You may pretend to be the ladies' man, but you have a modesty to you to ever think yourself appealing. But you are. That smile, that roguish, devil-may-care personality, that natural charm, even with the flapping mouth. Your hair, your eyes, everything about you, inside and out, makes me come undone. I'm surprised I'm even able to make a coherent sentence around you.  
  
But then, it doesn't take much to make an insult, does it? A bully does that, not someone who's got the most unusual crush for you. What can I say? I can't tell you my true feelings, you'd laugh in my face. I've said too much to hurt you, you'd never believe any kind words from my lips.  
  
So it's insults as always. Kicking myself mentally for saying things I don't mean. Watching you from afar. Wishing I could know you like Yugi and your friends do. No, more than that. More like a lover. To have your trust, your touch, your love...I'd never be lonely again.  
  
But that won't happen. You hate me too much. I find myself reaching to one of the personal cameras, tracing your face with a fingertip. Gods, I've got it bad. And you don't even know it.  
  
You smile that smile again, laugh with Yugi, in good spirits after that encounter with the Rare Hunter, and I just melt. Of course, I don't show it physically, wouldn't do for everyone to see the cool and unflappable Seto Kaiba turn into a ball of mush. No one knows. Except for those who are closest to me.  
  
"Big brother? Are you okay?" Mokuba frowns, cocking his head as piercing dark blue eyes peer at me, narrowing suspiciously. It takes all my willpower to not flush like a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar as I turn the cameras away from him discreetly. The kid's too smart for my own good.  
  
"I'm fine, kiddo. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're staring at those cameras so intensely. Is there an interesting duel happening?"  
  
Ack. Kami, what do I say to that? My mouth is not so glib as yours, one slip-up and my little brother will think I'm ready for the psych ward. You cause me so much trouble, Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
"Kind of. The mutt just got his Red Eyes back from that Rare Hunter with Yugi's help." There. That was safe. Right?  
  
"Ooohhhhhh." Mokuba rolls out with a strange little smile on his face, looking as if he knew something. What was that supposed to mean? I'm sure I must've looked confused as all get out, but Mokuba just continued to grin that self-satisfied grin.  
  
"Right. Time to make another appearance. Personal this time." Heaven help me, I wanted to see you for myself. I glance back at the screens, taking in your face one last time at a time when you aren't snarling at me.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming with you! I've got to make sure no one else is cheating like that Rare Hunter." I hear Mokuba say before rushing after me. I hear him give the watchers instructions to alert us should anyone have the God cards, and I sigh. I may have started this dueling match to attain the other God cards besides Obelisk the Tormentor, but at the moment, I couldn't care less. All that matters to me is seeing Jou again. Even if he wouldn't want to see me. What kind of destiny is that? Isis didn't predict that I would crave my puppy more and more. God cards and past lives and darkness, my foot. Just give me the chance to see Jou, and I'm happy. Pathetic, but true./~  
  
******  
  
*/I thank Yugi.. well, really Yami.. for getting my Red Eyes back from that Rare Hunter, but I tell him to keep it. As much as it pains me to say it, I know that Yugi will need all the help he can get in this tournament, and it gives me a sense of pride that my Red Eyes will be a part of that help. I smile at him, and he smiles back, and nods. He knows how much it takes me to let him keep it. But he'll use it well. That Rare Hunter was only the first of many, and I know there'll be more challenges before this crazy match is over.  
  
We start to take our leave of each other, but the sound of a helicopter stops us, and I know we both look up at once. I sighed as I saw the initials of KC on the side and mutter to Yami. "Oh great. The king decides to pay an appearance to his lowly court." But inside, my heart's beating fast. Seto Kaiba's come.  
  
Deep breaths, Jou, deep breaths. But no hyperventilating, it wouldn't do to have those gorgeous blue eyes laugh at me as I faint at his feet like some overzealous fangirl. Though I could faint at his feet, worship him like the god he is. Even though I pretend to hate his guts, I adore him, look forward to any little glimpse of him. He's able to push my buttons, make me lose my cool, has been ever since we first met, before Duelist Kingdom. But I think I get to him, too. Why else would he go to such lengths to harass me? I've never done anything to him, after all.  
  
But he couldn't see me in a positive light, either. We've said too much to each other for him to see the words are just a cover. I would die for him to look at me with anything other than hate in those intense blue eyes, even if it's just a friendly glance. No malice, no narrowing of the eyes, as if I was the lowest life form on the earth. But that'll only happen in my dreams. And boy, have I dreamt.  
  
Gods, I'm such a hentai.  
  
I can't help myself.. he's just too gorgeous. That thick dark brown hair, those intense see-to-your-soul blue eyes, the tall, slim frame, graceful and long-limbed. The sheer power and intimidation to just his stance...he's so wonderful, he can't help but inspire the most hentai of dreams. Where he loses the trench, the shirt, the pants, everything.  
  
I shake my head ruefully at myself and watch the helicopter touch down, watch the most eligible, unattainable teenager this side of Japan hop out. I have to restrain a sigh of adoration from bursting past my lips at the sight of you, the wind from the helicopter rotors ruffling your hair and rippling your coat around you.. I swear, you have to be a god on earth, how else could you be so perfect? It's no fair, why do I, with the most unusual of crushes on you, have to be your rival? Even if you knew what I really felt, you wouldn't give me a second look. And that's what I hate most. I adore you, and you hate me. I could scream.  
  
"Jou?" I hear Yugi ask me. Probably wondering why I've gone into this daze, or what I like to call, the Kaiba zone. Oh, if he only knew. I turn my head and give him my look of "revulsion" for the brunette coming our way, his little brother behind him.  
  
"Suddenly, the air just got a little less cleaner.." I mutter to Yugi, jerking a thumb in your direction, and about squeaked when I saw your eyes dart toward me. Oh great, you noticed me.. I don't know whether to be glad or freaked.  
  
"Funny. I was about to say the same thing, mutt." You growl in that low, smooth voice that sends shivers up my spine. "What are you doing here, I thought the tournament was banned to stray dogs."  
  
Even if you insult me, I still hang onto your every word. Even with that blasted nickname, I'd do anything to just be YOUR puppy.  
  
"You can try to keep me out of the tournament, Kaiba, but I keep bouncing back and overcoming your stupid rules."  
  
"Yes, you keep turning up, all right. .like a bad penny."  
  
"Look who's talking, Kaiba."  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba chides you, poking your side with a clipboard. "Can't you put aside your rivalry with Jou just this once?"  
  
I see your eyes soften as you glance down to your dark-haired brother, ruffling his hair affectionately. I know you love Mokuba, he is your brother, and a sweet kid, and it makes me wonder how it would feel to have your love, instead of your hate. Something more to torment over.  
  
"Alright, kiddo. Just this once." You murmur quietly, a soft smile curling your lips. And for once, I see the real Seto Kaiba. Not the businessman, not the duelist, just a normal teenager with a little brother. And I like the sight. I like it a lot.  
  
Your head raises, and your eyes dart toward me again. I see something flash in your eyes--not hate, not revulsion, not disgust--but it's gone before I can even figure out what it was or if I even saw it. Maybe I was just imagining that look.. I shake my head again as you glance away, and I wonder just what you're thinking./*  
  
******  
  
~/Mokuba. There's always something about my little brother to make me see things with a clear head. Even if I wasn't REALLY fighting with Jou, I have to keep my head on why I'm here. Although I can't help but look at him again. He has this adorable confused look on his face, as if trying to figure out something, and I just want to go to him and hug him close, wrap my arms around that slim form, bury my face into that soft-looking blond hair and never let go.  
  
Of course, you would freak if I ever did that. You'd probably freeze in shock, and then turn around and slug me one. I know you can fight, you caught me by surprise that one time, and I had the bruise on my jaw to prove it. And I don't want to fight. Not even close. But you hate me, so I'm forced to pretend to hate you back.  
  
Just once, I'd like to see those eyes gaze at me in something other than hate, I'd even take friendship if I couldn't have love. Wait a minute.. love? I can't love Jou.. can I?  
  
I hear someone talking, and I turn my head. "What?" Your dark eyes are wide with something like shock, and I blink in surprise.  
  
"Did.. did I just hear you say.. you love me?"  
  
I bite back a gasp, glancing at him, then at Yugi, who wears a similar shocked expression. Oh gods.. no, I can't have.. I spoke my thoughts aloud, and Jou heard me. Suddenly, the environment of the tournament grounds shrinks away to nothingness. I just admitted, out loud, that I loved Jou.  
  
And he heard me. Oh gods..  
  
I'm so dead./~  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? In between? Lemme know...this was rather fun to write, picking into the minds of Jou and Seto..^_~ I hope I did okay. See that little button down at the bottom? The pretty purple one? Clicky and review, please! I love to hear your comments! ^_^ Reviews keep a stressed-out authoress going! 


	2. Chapter 2

Helpless Addiction  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-13-R?  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh, and all characters, including our lovely puppy and dragon, aka Seto and Jou, do not belong to me. ^^ Though I sorely wish otherwise, heh heh. They belong to the lovely people that own them, I'm just borrowing the characters. I'll return them back in one piece, promise! :p  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya, minna-san! I've finally updated to this lovely, much- demanded story, after a loooong hiatus and writer's block, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! And as I've said before, this is POV-point of view-and Seto's version is ~/. . ./~ while Jou's is */. . ./*, just for memory. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!  
  
********  
  
*/I know I'm staring. Can you blame me? The one person that manages to get under my skin, the one person I adore, has just said they love me. I didn't know if I was hearing things or dreaming. Mr. Icecube Kaiba can't love someone like me, that's impossible. Isn't it? I pray my jaw isn't hanging on the ground, because I'm sure shocked.  
  
Even Mokuba is staring. And.smiling? Why should he be smiling? Shouldn't he be questioning his brother's sanity? I blink, watching Kaiba stare wide- eyed at the ground.  
  
"Kaiba?" I ask, watching my secret crush stir to life and blink up at me. "You okay?"  
  
Those intense blue eyes just continue to stare at me. I fidget, blinking back at him. Seems to be shocked..or something.  
  
"Er..hello?"  
  
You blink again, then shake your head. "Um..sorry.." you murmur, fingering with the lapels of your trench. I feel like I want to shake you until your teeth rattle, and I tap my foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, Kaiba?"  
  
You blink, then look back at the helicopter as if you're gonna climb back on, and I swear I'm an inch away from smacking some sense into you.  
  
"Uh.." I see the one thing I'd never thought I'd see. You, stammering and awkward. Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone or something? "I was.just.."  
  
I see Mokuba frown at you, a sharp little elbow into your side. I almost want to laugh at the comedic expression on your face, except this wasn't exactly humorous, this was downright exasperating. Was he going to say anything about what he'd said or not?  
  
"Kaiiibaaa.." I drawl out in the middle of a growl, balling my fists.  
  
The corner of one full bottom lip is caught between your teeth, and I find myself watching the motion like a man dying for water in the desert. I want that lip, both of them. I want to taste them, feel them against mine, want to catch those lips between my own teeth. I'm so gone, it's not funny, and if Seto doesn't say something in like five minutes, I'm going to take matters into my own hands!/*  
  
****  
  
~/I can't believe I said what I did. How stupid am I to let my thoughts wander, to just blurt out something that no one knew? Now I know that the tournament is wearing me down, why else would I be so stupid as to say something like that? My nerves are stretched thin, and I guess I just finally cracked under pressure. If only the resulting person to those words weren't there...  
  
Speaking of Jounouchi..why isn't he in my face? Or choking, or laughing, or attacking me? He's just..standing there, staring at me. Guess I really shocked him..I don't dare to think that he could feel the same way, even I'm not that lucky. He looks impatient, as if he wants credence to those words. Like I can say them a second time? Yes, believe it or not, I, Seto Kaiba, choked. Completely froze up. I felt Mokuba nudge at me, but I have to admit I just went speechless. I could do little more than stutter, and that's what I did. Stuttered like a fool.  
  
The helicopter I'd just climbed out of looked pretty good, about now..I wish I could just rewind what I'd said, take it back so I wouldn't have put myself in such an awkward situation. A bit too late for that, but still..what could I possibly say? Either make up some excuse to pretend that I didn't blurt out what I did, and risk alienating him, thus kissing any chance with him at all goodbye, or admitting my feelings and risk looking like a fool, risk that he didn't-wouldn't-love me. I bite my lip in thought, struggling to not fidget, and only then notice that Jou's looking at me with such honey-dipped dark eyes, so intensely, and I have to wonder what's caught his attention. I frown slightly, then blush, just a little, when I notice his line of vision is just a bit south. On my lips, to be precise. My breath catches in my throat, my heart starts jackhammering in my chest. Maybe I hadn't lost all hope, after all? Did this mean that..?  
  
"Kaiba-sama.." A voice from the com on my trenchcoat interrupts my thoughts, and I swear I could have fired the man who interrupted my thoughts, and kissed him at the same time. "Clues to another who seeks the God cards have been found. We're in the midst of tracking, are you coming back to headquarters?"  
  
Is that disappointment I see in those lovely dark eyes, Jounouchi? Are you really sad to see me go? Gods, do I want to ask, but I have to admit, I'm afraid of the answer. But just as if there'd been a spell cast, the expression in the dark eyes fades, and you look your same blustering, yapping self. I restrain a sigh and push the button to reply.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming back, I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Niisama..!" I hear Mokuba hiss softly, and I know that he doesn't approve, but..you, Jounouchi, your lips tighten into a little firm line, and you cross your arms over your chest. Sorry, puppy. Maybe we can duel this duel another time. Perhaps, by then, I won't be such a coward to run off without answering you.  
  
I turn without saying a word, trenchcoat flapping behind me as I stride away. Truth be told, I'm glad of this reprieve, I don't know what to say, anyways. Imagine that..Seto Kaiba without a comeback to his rival. The sky must be falling, and somewhere, pigs are flying.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!" I hear you shout, and I pause, looking over my shoulder at you. You're still your same blustering self, but there's something about your eyes.. "Next time you say something, say it to my face, bakayaro!"  
  
I can't help but smirk at that as my heart lightened and did a happy little trip in my chest. Perhaps I still had some hope left, after all. "Count on it, mutt." I reply in my usual, cool tone, but not said as harshly.  
  
You nod, and to my surprise, I see a quirky little grin twitch at your lips. I answer it with my own, and turn back around, heading back to the craft. Something had changed, there. I'm not sure what, but I felt as if I was hovering on the edge of greatness. And it didn't have to do with dueling or the tournament, either. Something had changed between us..and I welcome it./~  
  
****  
  
*/ "Jounouchi..care to clue me in on what just happened?"  
  
Yami's tone, again. I smile and give a little innocent shrug as we resume our progress after Kaiba and Mokuba leave. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. If I heard correctly, he said he loved you-but didn't say anything after and left. And you didn't say a thing, but for that one remark. Is there something I should know? You didn't say anything, nor start an argument. That's a first, even for you."  
  
Those odd red-tinted eyes peer at me curiously, and it takes everything within me to not burst out laughing. The King of Games, confused. That was a first for him, too. "Aw, it's nothing. Not yet, at least." I reply mysteriously.  
  
"Not yet?" Yami echoes, blinking. I grin at him.  
  
"My secret, for now. Okay? Don't tell the others?"  
  
Yami looks as if he's going to protest, then sighs and nods. "I don't know what you have planned, and I'm concerned, but all right. You'll be careful?"  
  
"Always."  
  
That seems to assure the spirit of the Puzzle, and he nods and wishes me luck in our oncoming duels. But it's not the duels that concern me. It's what'll happen next time I see Seto, again. What'll happen, then? Will we still be rivals? Or maybe something else? Something better? Gods, I hope so. Or else I'm tackling the guy next time and reminding him of what he said./*  
  
****  
  
~/ "So..you love him, ne, niisama?"  
  
I cringe a little in the seat in the helicopter, and turn to face Mokuba as calmly as I can. Though my fingers are fidgeting with my trenchcoat in nervousness. "Hai..I do, kiddo." Simple. Neat. To the point. And with a shaky tone, belying my calm demeanor.  
  
Mokuba only smiles. Why does he look so smug?  
  
"I knew it. Ha, I KNEW it!" he crows, bouncing in his seat. "When you hate someone, it's on a totally different scale! And you don't put nearly as much effort into it as you do your rivalry with Jou! I knew there was something behind it!"  
  
I can only stare at my little brother in awe and sheepish amazement. He definitely has my brains, and he could read me like a book. I could feel a blush crawling up my cheeks, and reached out to tousle his hair. "You know me too well, Mokuba. How long have you known?"  
  
Again, that smug smile. "A few weeks, now. 'Specially when I caught you drooling over a camera pic of Jou when you thought no one was looking."  
  
I must've looked like a tomato, by then. "I..I do not drool!" I sputter, which only makes Mokuba laugh that much more.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, niisama. Admit it! You've liked Jou for a while, haven't you?" He grins when I nod sulkily. "Cool! So..what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
I ignore his question for the time being and frown at him. "And you don't mind?"  
  
"Mind? Why should I mind? I want you to be happy, niisama, and if it's with Jou, then I say go for it!"  
  
"Mokuba.." Sometimes I'm convinced that the kid is an angel. Until he wrecks something at home, but that's another story. I reach over and hug him close, smiling softly. "Thanks, little brother."  
  
"Anytime, niisama. So now that Jou knows..kinda..what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I..don't know, really. I haven't thought that far. It wasn't my intention to tell him in the first place."  
  
"But you'll do something..right?"  
  
"Of course, brother. When the time is right."  
  
Mokuba frowns a little at that, but nods in agreement. I give him a reassuring smile as we land. It's the best I can do. For now. There's still the matter of the tournament and the God cards..I will find time. Somewhere.  
  
******  
  
That somewhere nearly came at a cost. I didn't realize it until this 'Namu' fellow came onto the scene with Yugi and his friends. Jou and I had gone about the motions of acting like we normally do when we confronted each other in between duels. Jou was doing very good for himself, and of course, so was Yugi, but we never got a chance to see where we would end up at. The tournament was everything, during that time.  
  
Until Jou, along with Mokuba and Anzu, disappeared. Teaming up with Yugi, albeit reluctantly, we were able to find Mokuba, but when it came to finding the others..that's when everything became twisted. This Malik person, unseen, of course, had orchestrated some duel to the death for Jou and Yugi, and Anzu along for the ride.  
  
Mind-controlled, the pup-MY pup-dueled Yugi. If Jou lost, he would drown, and Yugi would go free. If Yugi lost, Jou would go free. Having to pretend to only be a watcher-not a person watching their crush in danger with his heart in his throat-was one of the toughest things in my life. Even worse when Jou broke the mind control and risked his life for Yugi's. If it hadn't been for his little sister saving him, reputation or no, I was going to go after him.  
  
After, when Jou thanked me for my help, there was nothing I wanted to do more than to pick up my wet, bedraggled pup and take him back to headquarters with me. Show him how much I was proud of him, how much I loved him. Why didn't I? They had places to go, and so did I. I ended up walking away with Mokuba, and Jou and the others the other way, hard as it was for me.  
  
And now-the finals of the Battle City Tournament. Finalists? Myself, Yugi, Jou, a recently-lost Ryou Bakura-which hadn't really been the boy at all, but his yami-Malik, Namu, Mai and Isis. Who knows how the duels will turn up, but with each of the duelists, it's sure to be interesting.  
  
I find it amusing that Jou's been kicked out of his room, yet again. Perhaps this is my chance. Better late than never, I suppose.  
  
Seeing my puppy wander the halls after the night of the duel between Yugi and Bakura, I can't resist fate. I grab his arm from the shadows and pull him close, muffling his mouth with my other hand when he yelped in surprise.  
  
"Shh..it's just me, inu." I whisper, then grin to myself when I see a tell- tale blush on his features as I release his mouth.  
  
"Kaiba!" he whispered, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Scare me, why dontcha. I thought you were that creepy Malik dude."  
  
"Gomen." I reply softly, warmed to see a peculiar soft glow to those rich dark eyes. "I just happened to see you, and took the chance, while I could. Where are your friends?"  
  
"Takin' over my room, again. Yugi's off strategizing."  
  
A chuckle laces my words. "And why aren't you? You need all the help you can get."  
  
"Hardy har har." A cute little twitch to your lips signals your amusement as you put your hands on your hips. "Just you wait, Kaiba. I'll beat you, yet."  
  
"Maybe." is the only answer I'll give you. You love the rivalry just as much as I do. Nothing else gets the juices flowing quite like it. I take in all of your features, from your tousled hair, down to your untied shoes, smirking lightly when you blush after. "Looks like you left in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to take a walk, but it was getting crowded. I swear that Otogi and Honda have something going on, besides their rivalry over my sister. Anywho, I decided to take a breather."  
  
"Glad to hear that. I was hoping to see you."  
  
"R-really?" Again, that adorable little blush, and I love it. I think I love practically everything about you, even your blustering and loud mouth. That's what makes you my puppy, after all. I reach out, trace a finger over your cheek lightly, feeling you shiver in reaction.  
  
"Really. We have some unfinished business, don't we, pup?" I purr, smiling when you practically light up like a four-alarm fire.  
  
"Y-yeah.."  
  
I take your hand in mine, marveling silently that your hand fits so perfectly in mine. Maybe there's something more to this, after all. "Come, then. We can talk in my room." A tiny little squeak from your mouth, and your eyes widen as you stumble after me. "Something wrong?" I ask with an internal laugh. You're blushing again, and your tough-as-nails exterior melts to this adorable, shy little thing that makes me want to wrap my arms around you and never let go.  
  
"No..nothing wrong, at all." You reply, and I'm graced with the most amazing, beautiful smile from you, and I know. I know that whatever happens, we're all the better for it. I have to catch my breath in awe, then smile back, leading you to my room, hand in hand./~  
  
***************  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Ne, what did you guys think? I updated the chapter, and the plot. :p I thought to bring everything up to speed, 'cause here on in, I might swerve off the beaten path. ^^ But I hope you all like it! Do let me know..reviews are the best thing to a writer when writer's block sets in. I love hearing what you think! R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Helpless Addiction

Chapter 3

Rating: PG-16ish

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me, sadly! They belong to the many people that own Yugioh and all its variations. I make no money off these fanfics, I do this solely for entertainment purposes and to get the two bishies I adore the most to get together. X3 I do own this story, however, as it's my creation, and its ideas, so please don't take!

Author's Note: Hello, all! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to HA! This one was a doozy to figure out, I had quite of a writer's block on it. But thanks to the memory of an RP that I did with the esteemed Huffpuff, I finally figured out where to go with this! I'm very pleased with how it turned out, and I hope that all of you enjoy it! As always, I love hearing from you guys and what you think of my stories, so please review! They are the givers of life to us poor authors and our stories, and comments are wonderful things. With that said, enjoy!

Key:

Seto's thoughts: oo/…/oo

Jou's thoughts: =/…/=

--------

=/Of all the things to happen, to have Seto holding my hand, leading me to his room, was the last thing I expected. Part of me was cheering, wondering why it hadn't happened sooner, the rest of me was in shock, half-stammering and having convinced myself I was dreaming. I know I've got it bad, I acknowledge that, but to know that Seto was THERE, holding my hand…I think I fairly floated along after him.

In a short amount of time, so much has happened. I mean, I was kidnapped, along with Mokuba and Anzu, brainwashed, dueled against my best friend, nearly killed him, broke the mind control and saved him, nearly drowned myself, all leading up to boarding this floating tub for the finals…and Seto Kaiba's holding my hand. Can you blame me for being in a stupor? It seemed so long ago when those curious words of love slipped from Seto's lips. Does he still mean them? Would he take them back? Would things change between us? Gods, I hope so. It's seemed like forever since this all started.

"Penny for your thoughts, koinu?" purrs that smooth-as-silk voice near my ear, and I can't help but shudder in pleasure. Ah, that voice was pure heaven, even when insult colored it.

"Only a penny?" I laugh, trying not to blush very much when I see those beautiful eyes turned to me. "Aw, you can afford more than that!" I tease.

"Mmm, depends on if the words are worth more." you reply back with that dry wit of yours. No matter that it's a half-insult, I'm a puddle of pleasure, as always. What? Let's see anyone stand up to Seto Kaiba and that sensual voice of his, no wonder half of Domino High's female quota are his fangirls, not to mention a few fanboys.

"Hardy har har." I reply, when I had stopped mentally swooning and smile. "Just thinking how much stuff has happened."

"I agree. Battle City's turning bigger than I expected."

"But you wanted it that way, right?"

You nod, and I swear my knees nearly give out when you gaze at me and give a look and a little smile that makes me tingle from head to foot.

"Of course. But getting to spend time with my puppy is even better."

Oh gods. His puppy. Not A puppy. HIS puppy. I think I'll melt into a pile of goo, now. I can feel my cheeks burning under that heated gaze, and I lick my lips, watching those incredible eyes flicker southwards to take in the movement. If I was a girl, I'd be squealing, now. But I'm a guy, thank you very much, so I figuratively stop myself from drooling and manage to reply, "Y-your puppy?" Shaddap. I'd like to see anyone piece two sentences together after that.

All of a sudden, I find myself pinned up against Seto's door, and it's all I can do to squeak in surprise when his hands land on my shoulders and his lips on mine. My eyes pop open wide to see an up close and personal view of Seto before me--and what a lovely view it is, too--and warm, full lips against mine. My eyes fall closed, and as I wrap my arms around Seto's neck, there's only two thoughts running through my head before my brain melts down: the first one being, 'oh gods, he's kissing me', naturally, and the second one was desperately praying I wasn't dreaming, and if I was, then I didn't wanna wake up!/=

----

Oo/Oh gods. I can't believe I've done it. I'm kissing the one that's been driving me insane since I met him. Insane with that beautiful flapping mouth that I've been dying to kiss shut, insane with that fiery temper and drive and spunk that never knows when to quit, insane with that golden beauty and innocent, carefree charm and toughness. I've finally taken the last step and kissed him, and he isn't pushing me away.

What drove me to it, you ask? A simple thing, really. That smaller, warm hand in mine, that soft laugh, that smile, those warm honeyed eyes gazing to me in shock when I proclaimed him as my puppy. Simple reasons, but just enough to encourage me to capture those sweet, warm lips with mine. I am very glad I listened to those thoughts instead of the scared ones that were screaming I was making a big mistake. I'm not scared of anything…well, except of losing Mokuba or my puppy, or Jou not loving me back. Looks like I was scared for nothing.

My hand fumbles for the mechanism that opens the door, sliding the needed card through the slot without letting go of the sweet lips beneath mine, stumbling when the door opens behind Jou, and I try to grab him before he falls--and end up tumbling right in with him, falling to the floor with a grunt, which sadly breaks our kiss as he yelps. But he's smiling as he gazes up at me.

"That's one way to make an entrance, ne?"

Gods…his voice is husky and breathless, soft and inviting, and I can't help but kiss him again, shivering in pleasure when I hear and feel a moan from the lips beneath mine, those fingers run through my hair, before I reluctantly break the kiss to gaze down into that flushed face. Gods, Jou…what you do to me.

"I'm addicted to you." I whisper, sending soft golden waves of hair fluttering with the breath of my words. "In a very, very good way."

"I'm your drug?" Your nose squinches up so cutely at the thought, before you grin at me, playfully batting my bangs out of my eyes. "Jonouchi Katsuya, drug of choice! Only available to handsome blue-eyed CEOs with an affinity for dragons." you reply with an impish wink, and I can feel my cheeks flooding with color at that one before I smirk in amusement. You are such an idiot, but a very cute one.

My my…if this isn't an interesting sight." another voice drawls from behind me, and I feel you stiffen. I hate the interruption, and probably my voice shows it after climbing to my feet with you, and glancing suspiciously at the other blond in my doorway.

"Shouldn't you be in your room, Namu?" I hiss as I pull Jou to my side. I should have expected something was wrong when the blond smiled, but I was so distracted with Jou, I didn't pay attention. Maybe if I had, I would have seen the flash of gold at Namu's back, maybe not. All I knew was that Jou stiffened again, his eyes wide when I glance at him, and frown at Namu.

"You're right, of course. Just wandering around a bit." he replies with a wink of one of those eerie violet eyes. "Enjoy yourself, you two." he finishes as he gave a little wave and sauntered back down the hall.

I frown after him, then glance back to Jou. "You all right, koinu?" I ask softly.

I didn't expect him to gaze up at me with such a heated expression of pure need. Good gods. I think I forgot how to breathe.

"You were talking about addiction?" came the soft, low voice, thick and rich and sensual as he nudges the door closed, and smaller, hungry hands rove over my chest. "I wanna get addicted to you."

Well, if that wasn't the embodiment of many wet dreams about my puppy…I gave a low moan of pleasure and caught those delicious lips with mine, again./oo

----

=/Oh gods…that voice, again! I thought I was rid of it! Namu…he had that freaky Item in his hand, he's the one, he's Malik! A wave of fear shot through me when those violet eyes stared into me, and I heard his voice in my head.

-You know what card Kaiba holds in his deck, he's bragged about it enough times. I want you to get it for me.-

I protest violently, try to shake off the trance. I had already hurt Yugi, I didn't want to hurt Seto, too! Please, not him…don't do this to me now, not when things are looking so good between us! But Namu-Malik- must've had a backup switch or something, 'cause no matter how I internally struggle, try to tell Seto, I'm frozen in place. I want to cry at the unfairness of it all, but Malik has taken away my will, again.

-You will do as I say, won't you, Jonouchi? I don't leave you much choice, do I? I want you to seduce him, make him take you to his bed. When he's sleeping, you'll take the card I desire and bring it to me. You'll be with your precious Seto, and I'll get what I want. We both win.-

That mad cackle is still echoing in my head…I don't want to be with Seto in THIS way! I want to be with him, but for ourselves, not because of a baka with control over a doohickey that takes your will away from you and insane machinations over a God Card! I try to warn Seto, but all I can do is watch myself tempt and tease Seto, wrap my arms around him and kiss him back as he steers us to his bedroom.

Seto, Seto…! I can't betray him, it'll hurt him in the worst way. He'll think I was with him, slept with him just to get his God Card, he'll never forgive me. He'll hate me for sure. I try to stop, try to pull my lips from his, try to get the words out…nothing. Nothing at all. I want to scream, but all I do is moan and arch when those wonderful lips land up against my skin, nibbling, licking when our bodies find the bed. All I do is hold onto him when clothes are shed, bodies combine, lips and hands slide over bared skin, my mouth, my body working against me, urging him on instead of warning him. Oh, Seto, please forgive me.

It can't constitute as rape, not unless you count mind-rape…I want to be with him, I want him to make love to me. Just not like this. Not like this. A part of me--the physical part of me that wasn't latched to Malik's commands--enjoys the feel of his skin gliding over mine, his strong body so gentle and considerate, the feel of his loving touch and the way he claims me and makes love to me. It was what I've wanted, what I've dreamt of, and Malik had to make a mockery out of it.

I hear his loving words, that he needs me, LOVES me, never wants to let me go. I hear his pleasured sounds as our bodies conjoin, and my lips were echoing his. I could never regret making love with the one that's practically held my heart since we first met, I just wish it didn't come with strings attached. My body revels in the act, and the part of me caught up in Malik's web is scheming. How can Seto ever forgive me…?

He holds me so perfectly in his arms after. I feel his soft, shaky breaths fluttering my hair, his hands resting on my spine as our limbs twine together, my head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat as he rolls to my side and embraces me.

"I love you, koinu." was whispered against my ear, and I feel tears pricking at my eyes. Will he still love me after I'm gone from his bed and taken his card with me? I doubt it.

"I love you, too." I whisper back. That, I can mean with my whole heart and soul, no matter what. I hear Seto sigh softly in contentment, his body relaxed and warm, his arms gentle and loose about me. I kiss his chest softly, shivering when I hear his breaths even out into slumber. I try to fight myself, to not rise from his arms, but I might as well have been arguing with a brick wall.

I find myself sliding out of his slack embrace, and gaze down at him, before kissing him again, soft and lingering. Then I find I can cry, as tears splash lightly off of Seto's face like rain. "I'm so sorry…" I whisper, wrapping my arms around myself. "So sorry…"

Dressing was robotic, and I find myself tiptoeing across the room to the white trenchcoat where he had to have his deck stashed. I fumble through the pockets methodically until I felt the cards against my fingers, drawing them out and riffling through them. My tears splash on my hands and the cards, but my body kept on going until finding the card Malik wanted.

My fingers are shaking. I was fighting Malik's control with everything within me, but this spell seemed stronger than the one with Yugi. While I could see what I was doing, react to outside things, I can't control myself an inch. I pick up the God Card, placing the rest of Seto's deck back where I'd found it, gazing at the card in my hand. God of Obelisk. My life, my love, was being ruined over this. The powerful card quivers in my fingers, and I want to give it to Seto, explain, put it back in his deck, run back into Seto's arms and never come back out. But I can't do any of it. I hate the sensation of being powerless, and it's choking me, now.

I walk mechanically through the room, to the door with Obelisk in my hand. Only one thing stops me.

Seto's voice.

"Koinu…? Where are you going…?" /=

--------

End Chapter 3

--------

A/N: Oh crap…OO Did I write that? I swear, that is the most angst-y I've ever gotten…I know I'm going to get chewed out for this cliffy…I think I'll go hide, somewhere, now, while you lovely reviewers come after me with pitchforks and nooses. Eep!


End file.
